fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Scythe
someone give the source of the "being king" part >_> Um, no. The letter never says he has a "tattered blue robe" or whatever the wiki said. And seeing as how Scythe is alive and Rose is dead, the chance of her being with him are very very slim. wrong no you bring rose back if you pick family because she is your family and she was dead I think it may be scythe or it could be the hero of oakvale because if therese lived that long so should her brother Bloodline Your character from Fable TLC (The Lost Chapters) was part of the bloodline of Archon just like thereasa is, but the guy at the end is not your hero, it is scythe as he does have a hood. Theresa Has anyone noticed that the first theresa was blind, because she had no eyes? has no one thought of that? yes they may be glass or something but doubt that she would have got them, shejust doesnt seem like she would to me... -=(Yes, i have noticed what you stated. She is blind due to the bandit raid from your childhood. In a gaming magazine and lionhead website states that Fable 2 starts 500 years after the Original Fable and that people have lost the value of Heroes and Magic and resort more towards technology (Which explains the rifles). Back to the fact okay it states that Theresa becomes ageless and i don't believe it explains her eyes but in the Original Fable TLC, If you talk to the Oracle or Oracles statue it tells you that Theresa went with a great will user up in the hills after you spare her life, after defeating Jack, anyways she goes to the hills meets this will user and i believe it says that the will user tries to preform a ritual and tries to take her prophetic powers, doing so she kills him. That is all. also i believe knowing that she had prophetic powers must mean she had (Will) and having Will she could possibly have casted a spell that gave her eyesight through magic explaining the cool glowing white eyes!)=- Why?Theresa! There would be no point in that and if you did not kill her she would use a device off the will user to go half way around the world.She killed him with knifes like she did with the bandits,the only powers she has is seeing into the future and she is blind.However she can see other worlds.Now Theresa is the one from the first,but why did they bring a dead charater back? Despite people saying they can do what they want,they can't really it's like saying in the elder scrolls V that all heroes of the past and the man/women who stoped the oblivion gates from opening every where,were all good and diden't do any thing else,the history of the universe of elder scrolls says diffrent though,saying that these people may have did diffrent deeds too. So if the fable series makes sure that they continue due to good endings then the series moto choose your destiny a carve your fate in the world is all wrong,they shoulden't have brought theresa back,and they could have put in the hero of oakvale book that he may have killed his sister or not. So they've brought theresa back without an explanation,and that's not really good.What will they say in Fable III?The hero had a sex change?The hero saved the dog?It makes all other endings fake,and they should do stuff about the past like:We are not certain how this hero looked.But they won't proberly and this is what will ruin the fable series.--Who needs a user name? 13:32, 14 January 2009 (UTC)The king of the guild The Dark Seal Could it be possible that Scythe had possession of the Dark Seal at one time? His appearance in Fable:TLC is very much similar to the aftermath of the Shadow Courts punishment for having the Dark Seal. He's old and has red glowing eyes. Fable Hero 11:24, 26 February 2009 (UTC)